irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Invadercowlord
Access Granted Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cowlord: Why is his name so weird? What is his history? page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I'm not sure of the story behind your situation, but your way of thinking is in the wrong. Just because it wasn't in the rules before you'd done it DOESN'T mean that you had the right to spam and disrespect others. We shouldn't have to tell you how to act like a mature person. Don't act like a jerk because you can and it's not in the rules. That's not how you make friends or look good in an administrator's eyes. You probably deserved to be banned from chat with that attitude/thought process. By the way, I am a neutral admin. I don't favour any side over the other, so if you have logs of both your and Invader Jib's actions that prove his banning you was incorrect, then I'll be happy to lift the ban for you. But until then, he hasn't made any idiotic choices that would make me question his reasoning for banning you from chat. PrimusGod (talk) 05:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Your pages Cowlord, can you start developing your pages' content more before you start making new ones? These small paragraph long pages are lacking in information, and I would like you to beef them up, so to speak. Please do this as quickly as you can. I would like to see all your pages with at least two headings with a paragraph or two each in them filled with relevant and well spoken content. We don't want you creating more and more article stubs, as it makes the wiki look underdeveloped. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 00:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Yeah, I can. I guess because I have nothing better to do, I'm just making a bunch of pages. I'm gonna go add to them right now! :3 Invadercowlord (talk) 00:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 01:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Not gonna explain why I banned you, since you know exactly why I did. The page is about a giant donut that eats people. It is much too random and has no relevence to this wiki. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 01:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Look, you're "The ***" page on the DlareDlare wiki uses the nickname "Jib donkey". I am not going to deal with you're nonsense. The screenshot is undisputable truth. No matter what excuse you have, neither you, nor moose, will be unbanned. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 01:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, Cowlord, stop and actually work more on your pages than making random, poorly written stubs about giant donuts that eat people. It's annoying, juvenile, and pitiful, and it makes the wiki look bad! Get into shape and be responsible for once!Ranchovies. (talk) 02:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) And before you rage at Jib again, hear this: Yes, Jib may have made a mistake, but that doesn't mean you should continue being so childish about things. Actually do good on your pages. Start by making them not stubs. Ranchovies. (talk) 02:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, do better on the donut page! Be more descriptive and stuff.Ranchovies. (talk) 02:15, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry, but if it doesn't meet wiki (or human) standards, it will be deleted. Ranchovies. (talk) 02:21, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ENOUGH! Cowlord, cease this incessant vendaetta against Vex and Jib. You and Moose got banned because you were spamming, and while that may not be in the rules, it is annoying and tiresome to everyone else there. You say that this wiki is bad because of "corrupt" admins? NO! YOU are one of the people who is worsening this wiki! If you're gonna leave, then that's fine with me. Nade801 (talk) 20:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC)ALLO OUT THERE! One Month Ban Hi there, Invadercowlord. We have not met before. I have been watching, and have noticed your unruly and uncalled for behavior regarding your edits and page creation. While I have not witnessed what went on in the chatroom at the time of your chat ban, I have seen several screenshots that are irrefutable proof of your misconduct. The recent edits on your Profile Page are not acceptable. I understand the need for protest, and you've done it peacefully--without spamming new page creations regarding your opinion on the administrators of this wikia. However, this behavior (your disrespect towards fellow administrators) is not the kind of behavior that we actively encourage on this wikia. For that reason, I feel it is necessary that I sentence you to a one month ban, non-negotiable. You were given plenty of opportunities to retract your actions, apologize, and move on with your life, though that did not seem to be on your mind. You may not edit your Talk Page, because I am almost certain you will continue to make posts against the Administrators' actions. I feel that they were justified (how they handled it, my feelings are mixed), and I am making the final step by banning you for thirty days, so that you may think about what you have done, and hopefully become a better person when/if you return. EDIT: Some may find my ban length a bit excessive. However, remember that Invadercowlord has admitted that they were 'moose', and whether or not they were kidding, ban evading is not something that may be taken lightly--chat room or otherwise. Let us just forget about this whole thing, and if Invadercowlord's actions have improved within a month (if they decide to come back), then welcome them with warm arms. I hope you can have a nice day! PrimusGod (talk) 21:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC) NO. That is your answer. You're still continuing to be disrespectful and as such nobody will listen to your pleas to come on the chat. Keep doing it, I dare you. I'll just keep kicking, and if you do any worse, I'll ban. Your message Hello Cowlord, Thank you for the message. It was a thoughtful and well written paragraph, and it seems you really have thought about our previous experiences. You say that you don't expect us to forgive you, but in fact, the American justice system works on the belief that you can forgive people and trust them once again. I hope we can follow the same principle here. I hope that you will endorse my welcoming you back to the wiki, and that following the justice system metaphor, you will help prove my forgiveness a justified one. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 22:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX Ok, so... I heard from Miz and several others that you got into Vax's account and caused some trouble... I know you don't like me and I know you don't like Jib, and I don't want you to continue to dislike me, but as an administrator I must uphold our code of conduct... Unless you can prove me wrong on the topic of your actions that Misty described, I will have to implement a three strikes system which will end with a short blockage. I'm sorry I have to do this, but again, I must uphold the code of conduct. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 22:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX Last time I checked, YOU weren't in charge of Vax. He can do whatever he wants. You'd best watch what you say, you stupid brat. bby com back, u can blame it all on meee (talk) 00:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay...so given your recent edit to you user page, I can tell you're deliberetly trying to piss people off. I have zero tolerance for your behavior at this point, so I suggest that whtever you're doing, you stop right now. This is your only warning. Invader Jib 01:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC)